


Something's Gotta Give

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: After Ginny spends two long years going through a heartbreaking divorce with her longtime love, Harry Potter, she suffers from extreme loneliness.  In a misguided attempt to help her out, her two best friends join her up to a dating service...where she meets a great guy.  But will he still be great when she finds out who he





	1. RavishingRed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

-*-

**Something’s Gotta Give**

**_Mei Queen_ **

-*-

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own JKR’s characters… the title belongs to LeeAnn Rimes, who wrote the song that accompanies it.  This story takes themes from that great song, a bit from Natasha Bedingfield’s “Frogs and Princes”, and a bit borrowed from the movie “Must Love Dogs”.  Oh, and Coldplay belongs to…well…Coldplay.  

**Authoress’ Note-** Sorry, guys.  It’s another plot bunny.  I couldn’t get it out of my head.  So I apologize profusely to those of you that were disappointed that I haven’t yet updated my other stories. (I’m trying to get all of them updated by Sunday, because Monday I’m leaving on vacation and will be gone until next Friday)

-*-

**Chapter 1: RavishingRed**

Ginevra Weasley sighed as she grudgingly looked over at the white laptop sitting innocently on her kitchen counter.  “10 New Responses!” the icon on the screen cheerily flashed.

_I can’t do this,_ she thought exasperatedly, desperately sipping her mug of chamomile tea.   _I’m…I’m not ready._

Ginny had just ended the longest two years of her life, going through a bitter divorce with her lifelong friend and ex-husband, Harry Potter.  They had cited “irreconcilable differences” on their divorce papers, and for once, someone checking that box was telling the truth.

She wasn’t sure where it happened.  They had only been married for seven years total.  But somewhere in there…they grew apart.  They stopped feeling for each other the way that they used to.  The battle had changed everyone, nobody more so than Harry.  When he had come back to her after barely surviving the final battle with Voldemort, she had seen it- a gaunt expression of death in his eyes.

Her love, her childhood friend…was lost forever.  And even though they attempted to carry on like nothing had changed for over half a decade, Ginny knew…the love they once had was lost, too.  She could see it in the empty way he looked at her, in the morning kisses that were more compulsory than passionate…

It depressed her to think about it.  Now, Ginny was thirty-one.  She had been so sure that she would have the perfect life by now.  Ginevra had thought that all her worries were over on her wedding day- she would get to have the perfect husband, black lab, two kids, and fuel-efficient minivan.  But it didn’t work out.  _Maybe it isn’t meant to work out for people like me,_ she thought with frustration, setting her mug down onto the counter and going towards the fridge.  She was glad that Harry had come into her life, for however a brief a period it was.  Without him, she never would have known about the wonders of refrigerators.  Ginny had actually gotten to the point where she relied on a few interesting Muggle contraptions, thanks to Harry.

She focused solemnly on the stainless steel fridge, brushing her scarlet locks over her shoulder.  _I miss him.  I know that we weren’t working out…but sometimes I think that someone- anyone- would be better than this…this emptiness._

In fact, it was her lonely attitude that had prompted her two best friends to do such a ridiculous thing for her in the first place.

-*-

_“Ginny, it’s not that big of a deal, really.  Everyone is online nowadays,” her friend Hermione Granger had stated enthusiastically, taking Ginny’s laptop from her hands and booting it up._

_“Really, Gin! And you can find anybody on these sites! Did you know, I found a guy who swears he saw the Crumple-Horned Snorkack just the other day! Finally, someone believes me!” Luna Lovegood had shouted excitedly, using her hands to make grand arm gestures while she spoke._

_Ginny had just waved a hand in Luna’s direction after her statement, clearly indicating that she did **not** want to meet any Crumple-Horned Snorkack sightseers anytime soon._

_“They’re not all like that, Gin. Really.  There are millions of men on these sites, there have to be **someone** you like,” Hermione had said, in her tone that plainly stated that there was no room for discussion._

_Ginny had simply heaved a sigh and sat down on one of her bar stools, running her hands through her hair.  “I’m not ready for this, you guys.”_

_“Yes, you are!” Hermione and Luna had chorused irritably._

_“Really, dear, it’s been two years,” Luna had said quietly, coming over to stroke Ginny’s hair reassuringly._

_“Nothing bad will happen.  The worst is you get a couple of awkward first dates.  But you’ll be taking a chance.  You’ll be getting yourself out there.  And, personally, I can see nothing better for you to do at this point,” Hermione had said logically, clicking on the Internet Explorer icon._

_Ginny sighed.  “Okay.  I guess I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”_

_“Absolutely not._ _We already made you a profile,” Hermione said with a smirk, typing in the site’s name in the search engine._

_“Are you kidding? Then why did you two even bother asking me?!” Ginevra had retorted irritably, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“We wanted you to feel like you had a say in the matter, even if you didn’t,” Luna had chimed in helpfully._

-*-

And now, WonderfulWitch.net was showing a total of 10 interested males, all eager for Ginny to listen to their charming voice messages.

Grudgingly, she walked over to the laptop, and clicked “Play”.

A falsely cheery voice was what came out. 

“Hey, Ginny! My name is Tom, and I work for the Ministry of Magic…”

“Hi, Tom,” Ginny interjected sarcastically, just because she knew he would have no way of knowing.

“…I’m part of the Unspeakables team, but I guess I can’t really tell you what we do, because it’s unspeakable…Um…you’re really pretty! I love your hair…you look familiar.  Do you have family working in the Ministry? Hmm…Anyway.  If you’re interested, just give me a buzz! You know where to find me!”

Ginny laughed humourlessly.  “That I do, Tom.  That I do.  Not that I’d want to.”

_Aren’t you being a bit hard on him?  I mean, there is the fact that he had no idea what he was talking about most of the time…and the fact that Dad’s been in the Ministry for over thirty years, and has brought us there many times to meet his co-workers, but whatever.  Maybe I’ll give him a shot if I can’t find anyone better._

She sighed as the long list of potential suitors gave their equally dull interviews.  _Come on, guys, how about something a little different?_

But that something different never came.  Discouraged, she examined the WonderfulWitch.net site more fully, wondering if there was a way to meet a cute guy that put her a little bit more in control.

_I’m not really in the mood to sell myself through a minute-long message,_ Ginny thought irritably, searching the screen for something a bit different. _Hmm…_ _“chat”, eh?  That sounds promising…_

Clicking the icon, she was asked for a temporary chat username.  Tapping her finger against her chin as she thought, Ginevra’s face almost instantly burst into a mischievous smile.   _Perfect…_ she thought, typing it in.

-*-

*** **RavishingRed** has entered **WonderfulWitchChat1** at 22:04 hours**

**RavishingRed,** there are 9 members in this chatroom. Members of this chatroom are currently: **BlondesdoitBetter, DyingtoDance, JigsawJunkie, JimlikeshisPimms, Modelizer, SecretDragon, Serendipity, SlavetoStarbucks, WestHamRocksSocks**

**JimlikeshisPimms-** hey Red! How are you doing tonite?

Ginny smiled as she lowered her fingers to the keyboard to respond to Jim.  

**RavishingRed-** Pretty good, thanks- and you?

**JimlikeshisPimms-** decent, yeah. Decent. You in London?

-

_He likes to get right down to the nitty-gritty, doesn’t he?_ Ginny thought irritably, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

-

**RavishingRed-** A ways away, actually.  I’m around Bristol.

**JimlikeshisPimms-** Ah, well then, never mind.

**RavishingRed-** Never mind what? I didn’t even get to _talk_ to you. 

-

She blew the pesky stray hair out of her face again as she thought about some of the pervy men online nowadays.   _I’ll bet Jim likes more than his Pimm’s,_ Ginny thought with a slight chuckle.

-

**WestHamRocksSocks-** So are you two going to have your own conversation all night, or is anyone else planning on chipping in something?

**BlondesdoitBetter-** I know! Let’s talk about celebrities…I bet I can beat anyone in here at Six Degrees of Separation!

**JigsawJunkie-** Six degrees of what?

**BlondesdoitBetter-** It’s a Muggle game.  You match actors and actresses through the movies they’re in, but you have to do it within six movies.

**WestHamRocksSocks-** Sounds like a ridiculous waste of time.

**JigsawJunkie-** Exactly.  Sounds fun! Who wants to pick two?

-*-

Ginny sighed as she got up from her stool.  They would obviously be at that ridiculous game awhile, so she got up to make herself some hot chocolate. As the milk heated to just the right temperature, she heard a funny noise from the computer.

_Oh, no,_ she thought worriedly, dashing over to it.   _I’ve only had this thing a few months…could I have broken it already?_

But, no, there was nothing wrong with the computer at all.  Instead, there was a flashing window that had cropped up in her taskbar.

\--

**))PM** **from SecretDragon** (22:23 hours) **((**

****SecretDragon** \- You live near Bristol, eh? That’s right around me.

**RavishingRed-** Yeah.  Coincidence, then.  Interesting.

**SecretDragon-** I tried to view your profile, but I’m on my buddy’s computer, and it’s totally buggered up.  The picture won’t download because of some weird anti-virus program he’s got on.  But I really dig your interests, I’m a Coldplay fan, too =D

**RavishingRed-** You don’t have a pic up, either, mister! So you can’t talk.  They are pretty fantastic J

**SecretDragon-** Yeah…I don’t have a pic up for a reason, though.  My rep precedes me a bit with girls sometimes.  I prefer to have a fresh start regardless of who I’m dealing with.

**RavishingRed-** What, are you some rich, famous Quidditch star who lost the final match of the Cup?

**SecretDragon- lol** , something like that.

**RavishingRed-** Wow, I feel so dull now, lol

**SecretDragon-** I’m sure that’s not true.  What do you do?

**RavishingRed-** I’m an author.

**SecretDragon-** Now why would you ever think that that was dull?  That’s an admirable profession.  We certainly need more like you and less Gilderoy Lockharts in the world…unless I’m talking to Lockhart who is secretly posing as an available, insightful and fabulous woman?! Oh no. I’m going to need to vigorously scrub my fingers. 

\--

Ginny laughed hysterically.  This guy was actually _funny!_ It felt so good for someone to make her laugh again.  Even though she didn’t really put much faith in online dating (or online _anything,_ for that matter), she actually found that she was having a better time than she had had in ages.

\--

**RavishingRed-** I wasn’t Gilderoy the last time I checked. *smiles* did you know him?

**SecretDragon-** Lockhart?  Yeah.  I went to Hogwarts, and he taught there my second year.

**RavishingRed-** Really? You went to Hogwarts, too? What house?

**SecretDragon-** That’s for me to know and you to find out, missy.

**RavishingRed-** Oh, well, _excuse_ me J

\--

Ginevra was actually rather glad he didn’t reveal what house he had been in.  She was enjoying this moment, and that was all that mattered.  If he took away his anonymity, she was afraid she might not be able to be herself as much…that maybe the old insecurities would come back.  That was definitely something she didn’t want right now.  She just wanted to talk to a nice man, and that’s exactly what was happening.  Two, then three hours passed before she realized that they were gone.  She was actually sad at the thought of logging off.

Ginny Weasley was pretty…well…almost positive she would never meet someone from the Internet.  It didn’t coincide with her morals.  Men from the Internet were scary old men posing as teenagers, or worse, as women.  There was no way a successful relationship could ever come from online dating, Ginny tried to assure herself.  But, deep down, something was nagging.  Something that said- _How do you know…until you try?_

\--

**RavishingRed-** I should probably get going, it’s pretty late.

**SecretDragon-** Yeah, it is.  Will you be on again tomorrow?

**RavishingRed-** Dunno. Will you?

**SecretDragon-** I was thinking of logging on at about 7 and staying on until you messaged me **;D**

\--

Ginny giggled and blushed.  That was pretty sweet.  With her bland social life, she had nothing better to do, anyway.

\--

**RavishingRed-** I’ll be on as soon as the writer’s block hits J

**SecretDragon-** Well, here’s hoping you get nothing written tomorrow, because I had a wonderful time talking with you.

**RavishingRed-** Ditto!

**SecretDragon-** Okay, well I will talk to you tomorrow then! 

**RavishingRed-** Yes, have a good night!

**SecretDragon-** ‘Night, Red J

-*- 

Ginny thoughtfully brushed that annoying stray hair back behind her ear.  _Maybe this online dating thing wasn’t such a bad idea, after all._


	2. Blast from the Past

-*-

Something’s Gotta Give

Mei Queen

-*-

**Authoress’ Note:** This chapter is for **XxXCrookshanksXxXP3** from WizardTales, who actually reviewed **again** in the hopes of getting me to update.  This is proof that it works!!  Another note- you all are absolutely fabulous, and I was so flattered at the response I got back from the first chapter.  I was totally gobsmacked by how awesome some of your reviews were.  Thank you all so much, and I hope I get to hear more from you all on this chapter! You rock my socks!

-*-

**Chapter 2: Blast from the Past**

Ginny Weasley sighed, stirring the boiling pot of pasta on her stove.  She allowed herself a quick glance at her clock.  6:49.

She had been on edge most of the day, impatiently waiting for the time when she could log on to chat and talk to the interesting man from the night before.  He had been riddling her thoughts all day, making it near impossible to concentrate as she had tried to work on her novel all afternoon.  At 6:30, she had finally come to the frustrating conclusion that she really was not going to get anything done on it that day, set the papers aside, and set herself to the usually depressing task of making dinner.  Though dinner was usually just a sandwich, soup or something equally simple that didn’t require a lot of thought, Ginny had decided to treat herself that night and was just finishing her famous spaghetti and meatballs.  She cooked the Muggle way, just because it gave her hands something to do, and gave her some time for her thoughts to wander where they may.  As she drained the pasta and added the sauce and meatballs to the mix, she glanced backed at the clock.  The hour hand slid, as if it were choreographed, right into 7.

-*-

*** **RavishingRed** has entered **WonderfulWitchChat1** at 19:03 hours***

**RavishingRed,** there are 19 members in this chatroom.  Members of this chatroom are currently: **BlondesdoitBetter, BrightonsBest, ColdplayFanatic, DrivemeWild, DyingtoDance, JigsawJunkie, JimlikeshisPimms, KissLikeYouMeanIt, LovesickRomeo, LovintheLadies, Modelizer, SecretDragon, Serendipity, SEXY79, SlavetoStarbucks, SomelikeitHOTT, TannedandToned, TheBoywhoScored, WestHamRocksSocks**

**BrightonsBest-** how are you tonight, Red?

**RavishingRed-** good, thanks, BrightonsBest! And you?

**BrightonsBest-** Doing great, where are you from?

**RavishingRed-** near Bristol

\--

**))PM from SecretDragon** (19:07 hours) **((**

**SecretDragon-** Chat-flirting with another guy already? I turn my back for one moment, I swear…

**RavishingRed-** I wasn’t! Really! He came on to me.

**SecretDragon-** I was just joking, Red =D…so you couldn’t wait to talk to me, eh?

**RavishingRed-** What makes you say that?

**SecretDragon-** You practically logged on when the clock hit 7 

\--

Ginny laughed, absentmindedly twirling the spaghetti on her fork.  She had eaten alone since the divorce, but for some reason, it didn’t seem as bad when one hand was responding to **SecretDragon.** It was usually a hurried affair that she didn’t like to think about, but tonight her digestive system was thanking her as she enjoyed each languorous bite.  Ginny didn’t feel quite as lonely now that she had something to keep her mind off of her lack of dinner companions.  _It’s definitely an improvement,_ she thought with a smile.

\--

**RavishingRed-** So? Maybe I just felt like being on at 7.  Think of that?

**SecretDragon-** I like your spunk, you know that? …Oh, and btw, did you notice that Brighton guy is still trying to chat you up in the main room?

**RavishingRed-** No way.  Bloke doesn’t get a hint, does he? 

\--

Ginny clicked out of her private chat, moving back into the main room.  Sure enough, quite a few fellows were attempting to chat her up, **BrightonsBest** being the most persistent of the lot.  

\--

**BrightonsBest-** Red? I asked if you wanted to PM?

**LovintheLadies-** Red, huh? You sound fiery =D

**WestHamRocksSocks-** I’m around Bristol, Red…maybe we should catch a coffee sometime

**BrightonsBest-** Red! PM?!

\--

_Bloody ridiculous,_ Ginny thought to herself with a giggle.  _They certainly were persistent in here_.  In a moment, she realized exactly why all of them were pursuing her with such relentless enthusiasm. _I’m the only girl,_ she noticed with a laugh, checking the chatroom’s current participants.  Ginevra was the only female in the room that was not idle, and this led to a definite monopoly on the males.  Not that she cared, really.  She had gotten on because she wanted to talk to **SecretDragon** again, and that was just what she was going to do.

**\--**

**RavishingRed-** No PM unless you have something worthwhile to say, please.

**BrightonsBest-** Should I take offence to that? 

**RavishingRed-** *shrugs*…it’s only an insult if you have nothing to say

**LovintheLadies-** What about me, Red?  Can I PM you?

**RavishingRed-** Same criteria, Lovin.  Oh, and WestHamRockSocks, I’ll only meet people from here that I’ve chatted with extensively.

\--

**))PM Window((**

**RavishingRed-** well, hopefully that will take care of that issue.  **SecretDragon-** I wouldn’t be so sure…they certainly seem like a pack of hungry wolves, don’t they?

**RavishingRed-** I was going to go for the ‘dementors that have been caged in Azkaban for a few years and had nobody to torture’ analogy, but wolves is efficient as well *smirks*

**SecretDragon-** lol! I must tell you, you are one of the few birds I’ve met on here with a sense of humour.  Most of them can’t take a joke in the slightest.

**RavishingRed-** I’m very resilient, I like to think.  Probably because all of my siblings are brothers, and boys show no mercy =D

**SecretDragon-** I’m jealous! I’m an only child, so I never got that teasing

**RavishingRed-** trust me, you aren’t missing much.  I love them, but I’m constantly getting punches practiced on me, pranked at all hours of the night, babied, I couldn’t even ruddy date without one of them threatening to beat up my boyfriend of the time! They’re a frustrating lot

**SecretDragon-** Yeah, they probably are.  But you don’t know what you would do without them… do you?

**RavishingRed-** You’re right, I don’t.  They’re a part of me…a part that forces me to sleep with a Beater bat by my bed when they come to stay, lol

**SecretDragon-** To protect them from intruders? That’s mighty macho of you

**RavishingRed-** No, of course not.  It’s to protect me from their “hilarious” midnight prank ideas…last time, I had to cut twenty centimeters off of my hair!

**SecretDragon- lol!** The things I missed from being an only child!

**RavishingRed-** Seriously.  Your childhood must have been so sane.

**SecretDragon-** lol it was mainly really boring, actually.  I never got around to asking, how was your day?

\--

Ginny smiled as she propped her head up on her hand, elbow supported by the cool granite countertop.  This was lovely.  She was talking to a nice man, had a frothy cup of cocoa, and was watching the sunset through her glass sliding doors.  Things just couldn’t get any better.

Ginevra should have known that it was too good to last.

\--

**))PM from TheBoyWhoScored** (19:42 hours) **((**

**TheBoyWhoScored-** So, Brighton?  I’m close to there

**RavishingRed-** Yup.  That’s nice.  This may sound odd, but your nick seems…familiar.

**TheBoyWhoScored-** Oh, it’s a nick I got in Hogwarts…it rather stuck, I’m afraid.

**RavishingRed-** Oh, no.  Did you look at my profile yet?

**TheBoyWhoScored-** No.  Why?

**RavishingRed-** Look at it, by all means.  I have a feeling you’ll be very surprised.

**TheBoyWhoScored- …oh.** Hi, Ginny.

**RavishingRed- *** sigh* Hello, Harry. 

\--

Ginny Weasley buried her face in her hands, expelling a long sigh.  She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that Harry Potter was on here; Hermione probably set him up an account, too.  But really, what is the likelihood that you will run into your recent ex-husband online in the same chatroom?  _There are millions of rooms, and he had to walk into mine,_ Ginny thought dryly.

\--

**))PM Window((**

**SecretDragon-** Red? Are you there? You’re awfully quiet…

**RavishingRed-** Oh, shit, I’m sorry.  My day’s been awfully dull, actually.  I’ve had a terrible case of writer’s block lately.

**SecretDragon-** What were you doing?

**RavishingRed-** When?

**SecretDragon-** Just then, when you took about twenty minutes to tell me one sentence about your day

**RavishingRed-** Oh.  Just chatting with a blast from my past, that’s all

**SecretDragon-** Good blast or bad blast?

**RavishingRed- Uncomfortable** blast.

SecretDragon- Ugh, I’m sorry, Red.  Sucks how a lot of people are on these things.

**RavishingRed-** Yeah, sometimes it does.  So what about you? How was your day?

\--

Ginny was relieved to have an opportunity to turn the topic back to **SecretDragon,** because after a two-year divorce, she had realized a valuable lesson- the less you say about yourself, the less that people will know…and think you insane.  

\--

**))PM Window((**

**TheBoyWhoScored-** So how have you been?

\--

_Are you kidding? Harry is just too nice for his own good sometimes.  He realizes he’s talking to his estranged ex-wife, and what does he do? Asks her how she’s been! Too bloody polite,_ she thought with a laugh.  _It’s a pity things didn’t work out with us,_ Ginny couldn’t help thinking with a stab of regret as she brought her steaming mug to her lips. _Harry was really lovely._

\--

**))PM Window((**

**SecretDragon-** Good thanks.  Mainly just bossing a few people around, shaking a few hands, same old business nonsense.

**SecretDragon-** …not much for business, then?

**SecretDragon-** Oh, for the love of Merlin! Red! What are you doing?

**RavishingRed-** Shit, once again, I’m sorry…this person keeps talking to me

**SecretDragon-** blast from the past bloke?

**RavishingRed-** that’s him, all right.

**SecretDragon-** I could go tell him to leave you alone if you like

**RavishingRed-** No, it’s all right.  This is something I should deal with on my own.

**\--**

**))PM Window((**

**TheBoyWhoScored-** Gin? Are you there?

**RavishingRed-** Yeah.  I’ve been good, thanks, and you?

**TheBoyWhoScored-** Good, I guess.  I do miss you.

\--

Ginny felt her heart seize in her chest.  Those were words she had been waiting so long to hear.  If Harry had simply said those three words to her in her Hogwarts days, she could have died happy.  But now as they flickered ominously on her laptop screen, she was hit by a surprising thought- _It’s not enough._   _It’s too little, too late…and I…I don’t care._   Though she felt ridiculously heartless for thinking it, it was a somewhat liberating thought.  For once in her life, Ginny Weasley did not care one bit about whether Harry Potter missed her.  Harry had caused her two years of heart-wrenching pain, the best seven years of her life in a soulless marriage, and now she knew- she did not want to go back to what they had, not when she had the rest of her life to find something better.

\--

**))PM Window((**

**RavishingRed-** I’m sorry, Harry…it’s not enough.

**SecretDragon-** Harry? Wrong window.  …Are you talking to Harry Potter?

**RavishingRed-** Shit.  Yeah…I am.

**SecretDragon-** That’s the blast from your past, then?

**RavishingRed-** Um…yes…he is.

\--

She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  _Long night,_ she thought grimly.  Lowering her fingers to the keyboard, she clicked open the correct private message window to continue her conversation with her old flame.

\--

**))PM Window((**

**RavishingRed-** I’m sorry.  But it’s not enough

**TheBoyWhoScored-** You’re sure, then?  Are you happy?

**RavishingRed-** I’m sure…after two years spent in court, I’m very sure, Harry.  And yeah, I’m happy.  Not completely, admittedly, but it gets closer and closer with each day that goes by.

**TheBoyWhoScored-** I’m glad to hear that, Ginny.  You mean a lot to me…I hope that we can eventually be friends.

RavishingRed- Not anytime soon, but maybe eventually…I’m not totally over it, but when I am, you’ll be the first to know =D

**TheBoyWhoScored-** Good. Well, when you’re up for it, I’ll reserve the Pitch and we can see who’s the better player after all these years

**RavishingRed-** Be careful, I might take you up on that, lol!

**TheBoyWhoScored-** Looking forward to it, Gin.  Well, I gotta go, but I hope you have a good night…feel free to msg me on here if you ever want to talk, and you still have my #, right?

**RavishingRed-** Yeah, I still have it.  Take care, Harry.

\--

Her hands trembled a little as she typed the words.  It felt somewhat odd, typing goodbye to someone who she was so sure just a decade ago that she would never have to say goodbye to again.  Ginny surprised herself slightly when she realized that the pang of sadness was momentary, and was instead replaced with a great sense of relief.  She got to have a little closure by her chat with Harry, and that chat helped her to realize something she hadn’t actually expected: that she really was ready to move on.  

\--

**))PM Window((**

**SecretDragon-** What do the rest of us have going for us…how can I compete with Harry bleeding Potter, anyway?

**RavishingRed-** you don’t have to compete with him, he’s actually out of my life, really

**SecretDragon-** Are you sad about it?

**RavishingRed-** I’m surprised to say that I’m not, actually.

**SecretDragon-** Wow.  Well…are you done with your other PM conversations…do I have your undivided attention now?

**RavishingRed-** yes you do *looks guilty at her previous lack of attention*.  I’m sorry about that

**SecretDragon-** No apologies necessary, Red.  I just wanted to ask if you would ever think of meeting me.

**RavishingRed-** I’m not going to lie, meeting scares the mickey out of me.  But if we continued talking like we are, I might be swayed

**SecretDragon-** So there’s hope, then?

**RavishingRed-** Yes, there is definitely hope.

\--

And as Ginny Weasley typed the last sentence, she realized just how true it really was.  Though Harry Potter had been the dominating male force in her life for longer than she could remember, she was finally beginning to feel empowered all on her own.  She wasn’t as afraid to date as she thought that she would be.  She was beginning to feel more sexy and self-confident.  Moreover, she thought to herself with a giggle, _I’m really beginning to like this guy._

_-*-_


End file.
